The Woman in Red and The False Artist
by Carol-Jung
Summary: Interação entre Hannibal e Will. Inspirada na cena de abertura do episodio 1x7, na ópera. Sem spoilers ou envolvimento da trama do programa. One shot. Tomara que gostem!


Ele não podia negar que via como as pessoas achavam a mulher a sua frente uma deusa.

Seus cachos loiríssimos presos em um emaranhado de tranças, puxados atrás de sua cabeça em um alto coque. O seu corpo esbelto e fino, coberto em um vestido de seda vermelho que descia até os seus pés, definindo a sua cintura e pernas. Seus braços esticados, dando lhe fôlego para cada vez que abrir a boca, notas afinadas e completamente perfeitas saíssem.

Uma deusa.

Mas não aos olhos de Will Graham.

Não era culpa da moça. Beleza obviamente não lhe faltava, e aparentemente, nem culpa de sua voz, pois as pessoas aplaudiam música atrás de música com fervoroso entusiasmo. A culpa era de Will, e por isso, ele se desculpava. Não achava a moça a sua frente uma deusa, pois ela era uma tormenta.

Os seus gritos altos, mesmo afinados, lhe causavam um arrepio pelo seu corpo e seu estomago se revirar em nós. Ele estava inquieto, tentando esconder as mãos suadas entre as suas pernas. Seu pé se movia em um tique nervoso.

"Apreciando o espetáculo?" O homem ao seu lado fala em um tom baixo, não tirando os olhos da mulher cantando e apenas inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Tentando." Ele respondeu com um suspiro, uma tentativa falha de acalmar seu coração inquieto.

"Eu vejo." Ele sussurra. Ao contrário de Will, Hannibal apreciava a melodia. "Peço perdão se o ambiente te deixa ansioso."

Will se ajeitou na cadeira, fazendo uma careta. "Não é o ambiente em si. Apenas..." Ele encarou a mulher a sua frente. "Ela. Todas as suas caras e expressões, a..._a raiva_ que são combinadas com o ritmo da música. Uma música a qual a letra fala de um assassinato."

Hannibal virou o rosto para ele, um olhar o curioso. "Não sabia que falava italiano."

Will deu de ombros. "O bastante para entender a agressividade da letra."

Ele se virou para frente, focando os olhos novamente na mulher em vermelho. "Ela está meramente interpretando."

"Interpretando o modo como ela foi brutamente assassinada pelo homem que amava." Will respondeu, não conseguindo evitar o pouco de desdém em sua voz.

Lecter ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve quando compreendeu a situação, o rosto se mantendo passivo. "Você consegue imaginar ela sendo assassinada."

Houve um silêncio entre os dois, sendo preenchido pela música dos violinos.

"Pior." Ele falou, olhando fixamente para frente.

Silêncio.

A mulher continuava a cantar de como seu marido passara a faca pela sua garganta, uma vingança por se deitar na cama com outro homem. Ela descrevia de como suas mãos estavam gelados contra sua boca, enquanto ele repelia os seus gritos.

Will desviou o olhar de seu pescoço.

"Consigo-me imaginar a assassinando." Seu pomo de adão foi para frente e voltou, resultado dele engolindo em seco.

Lecter se endireitou na cadeira, limpando a sua garganta. "Pensei que só simpatizasse com psicopatas."

"O jeito que ela o descreve, descreve o modo como ele... Isso não foi um crime por fúria. Ele sentiu prazer em matá-la." Ele balança a cabeça, fazendo uma careta. "Ela fala como ele estava calmo quando pegou a faca. Em um crime de paixão ele teria a estrangulado. Esse foi calculado. Preciso."

"Você realmente é um artista, Will." Ele suprimiu um sorriso com os cantos dos lábios.

Will bufou. "Não vejo como."

Hannibal parecia estar escolher as suas palavras com cuidado. "As pessoas são uma tela em branco para você. O seu dom é... o seu dom é o pincel que vai definir os traços de sua obra. O seu dom faz você entender a arte, visualizá-la, recriá-la." Ele se virou, olhando Will nos olhos. "Mas não se esqueça que _você_ é o grande artista e você tem a mão que o controla. "

Will desviou o olhar, como Hannibal sabia que o faria. "Você está comparando matar alguém com uma obra de arte?" Ele indagou.

"Arte é uma forma complexa de decoração do espaço. Você mais de todas as pessoas deveria saber como a cena de um assassinato pode ser... fascinante."

"Eu não faço as cenas. Eu meramente as interpreto." Um dos cachos da moça se soltou com um movimento de cabeça, a mecha caindo sobre o seu ombro. Will mais uma vez se pegou prestando atenção em sua pele, e imaginou ela coberta de vermelho, mas não pelo tecido de seu vestido. Ele fechou os olhos.

"Você pode não fazer as obras, mas você entende o artista. _Você é o artista_." Hannibal olhou para ele.

Will podia sentir os seus gritos contra seu ouvido, o jeito que ela se debatia sobre os seus braços. Ele não sentia nenhuma piedade. Não sentia nenhuma piedade quando passou a faca pela sua garganta, lentamente, vendo o sangue escorrer.

Ele abriu os olhos.

"Eu entendo o _psicopata_." Will sussurra, se recusando a usar a palavra que ele pronunciara. "Mas também entendo a anatomia de um animal. Não quer dizer que sou um."

"Animais e pessoas tem mais em comum do que pensamos." Hannibal fala, se virando para frente e levantando, batendo palmas com delicadeza mas entusiasmo quando a moça terminou de cantar.

Will se levantou, mas quando tentou bater palmas viu que suas mãos tremiam. Olhou para baixo, e elas estavam cobertas de um vermelho vivo, pingando no chão branco de mármore.


End file.
